Into The Ring
by WrestlingTnS4Ever
Summary: Tegan Rain is a young wrestler who, along with her cousin/best friend, go through the sometimes bizarre world of pro wrestling. Early in her career she meets a girl and forms a tag team with her before falling in love with her. Little does she know how high her career will go. OC/Portia Perez. Trigger: Drugs, alcohol, violence in a wrestling context, blood, bad language, sex
1. Chapter 1

**_I had a story similar to this before, but I was dissatisfied with it so decided to start from the beginning. Also, disappeared for a bit for some real-life issues but I am back. Enjoy, thank you._**

Each time I inhale a dull pain seems to travel through my body like blood through my arteries. The taut ring cables allow me a moment to catch my breath. Running a hand through my hair, a bit of it matted from dried blood that came from when my forehead was busted open. Adding to this is the exhaustion – both physically and mentally – causing every part of me to just want to give up. Yet, there is something that pushes me beyond any limits.

"Tegan! Tegan! Tegan!" From the several thousand fans that fill the arena.

Moving off the ropes and looking down at my opponent. My former longtime tag team partner, and my real-life love, partner, Jenna Grattan. Though, she goes by her ring name Portia Perez to nearly everyone except for me. As if she has a mask to hide behind without actually needing one. Her movements are indicative of a person with nothing left in her gas tank, a car teetering on empty. She stumbles a bit, into the corner behind her.

Moving over to Jenna, I hit a few forearms to her chest before grabbing her wrist. Pulling her out, I hear her say, "Let's finish it."

Kneeing her in the stomach, I place my head under her right arm. Wrapping my arms around her thin waist. It is easy even with my exhaustion to lift her up. With a bit of strength and flexibility, I bridge backward and slam her down into my Northern Lights Bomb I've been using for a couple of years now. Rushing towards the rope, I jump and springboard off the middle rope. Backflipping, I land chest first onto my small lover's torso. Though my knees hit the mat first and I barely land any weight on her. It still has the crowd popping to a deafening level. The ref slaps his hand on the mat for the third time. Ending the match finally.

Before I can react, Jenna breaks kayfabe just a little as she grabs my hand and squeezes it for a split-second. Letting go, she rolls out of the ring. The pain has long disappeared as I stand up. Grabbing my hand, the ref raises it before handing me the newly redesigned SHIMMER championship. Raising it above my head, a real, legitimate smile on my face. Before I clutch the thing to my chest. In a sense, my journey is over, but it has only just begun as well. I fall to my knees without thought, crying to myself in elation.

"The winner of SHIMMER'S first major pay per view main event, and your new SHIMMER champion – Tegan Rain!"

I would've been honored to be in the ring against anyone and win the belt. To get the torch passed to me to become the company's figurehead. Yet to do so with someone who not only knows me better than anyone else but can go toe-to-toe with me to the point of pure, raw, emotional energy. From the crowd and from ourselves. Now the heroic face has triumphed over the cunning heel, and the beginning of a true women's revolution in mainstream wrestling has begun, or so history will say, but now I only consider it the best match I've ever done. With my partner to boot. Yet, it didn't start her, not even close.

Nine Years Ago

"Ten," my cousin calls out my last rep. She grabs the barbell and helps me lift it back to its resting position on the old metal arms.

Standing just below my height with violet-colored tipped brown hair. She's almost as toned and muscular as myself, but a bit leaner than I am. Her name is Emily Storey, and as much as she hates being stuck with such an ordinary first name, she goes by Emy for short.

The gym is obviously old, ancient almost, but most of the equipment is in good repair and still is quite effective. While the old walls are covered with posters of wrestling and boxing events from yore. Including the likes of Stu Hart versus Killer Kowalski. Like a local Toronto museum to the sport. This is where I train and learn my craft every single day. After school, I come here to work out and follow it by some ring time.

"Damn," I exhale, sitting up as I feel my arms and chest ache a little. "Should have just stuck with eight."

Grabbing my towel, I wipe my forehead off before I clean the bench off with some sanitizer spray.

"Good work, Tee," Emy slaps my shoulder. "I'm going to see if I can get some ring time in. We got CWWF tomorrow night! Are you excited? Our second booking, dude!"

A chuckle escapes from my lips, before I reply, "Hell yeah I am. I'll be there in a bit. I want to take a quick shower. Nothing worse than a smelly wrestling partner."

My eyes drift over to the small crowd that surrounds the ring in the center of the gym. Where most of the inhabitants within the building has come together. The locker room smells of astringent cleaner, lit by fluorescent bulbs, and despite its age looks as clean as one can expect it to be. Unlocking the old metal cabinet. I pull out my bag to grab some clothes for the ring. With a towel over my shoulder, I head to the stalls.

The hot water helps to ease a bit of the soreness from my exercise routine. Relaxing me almost fully and lifting my mood a bit. Not that I really needed it. Once out of the stall I am quick to dress.

Stepping back into the locker room. A woman I've never seen or met before sits with her back to me. Which isn't so unusual, but I know all the regulars here. The brunette's chin-length hair is held back with several black and pink star-shaped clips. Keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Sitting away from me, she pays me no heed while removing her purple shirt. Just leaving her in a sports bra and some jeans. Averting my gaze, I move to my locker to stuff my dirty clothes into my bag.

"Oh, hey," The woman says.

Forcing my attention to her arms as she pulls on a black sleeveless tank top. Muscular, lean, powerful, and it is easy to see a fellow wrestler.

"Hi. I don't think we've met. I'm Tegan," Feeling extremely socially awkward, I step over the bench and offer my hand to her. "Tegan Rain."

Her grip is firm, not surprising, and her hand is soft despite this. A smile crosses her face before replying, "Jenna Grattan. It is a pleasure to meet you. Going to get some ring time, eh?" She gestures toward the door.

A sly grin crosses my face, like a kid with nefarious plans, I reply, "Yeah. I, um, well my cousin and I will be at the CWWF show tomorrow night. We got a booking."

"Me too," The interesting woman pushes a strand of hair away from her eyes. An outlaw strand that escaped from one of her hair clips. "It is my first booking. I have no idea who I will be wrestling with. But that seems to be how it goes."

Nodding, "This is our second booking. She jobbed for Kira, and I ended up doing the job for Lufisto. Which was freaking awesome."

"Did she stiff you?"

"Well, yeah. That's to be expected for us newbies," I say.

"No, I know, but Lufisto is so awesome, and since she is all about the puro. I was curious."

"She is really nice, but her forearms, elbows, and slaps were so painful. Like thunder claps each one. To the point, I felt them rocking my core with each hit. Still, it was amazing to be in the ring with her."

Just talking about it brings back the memory of each bone-rattling hit on me. My face winces at the sheer thought of it.

"I bet," She replies.

A moment of silence passes between us before I say, "I'm going to head out. It was a pleasure to meet you. Maybe I will see you in the ring."

"I look forward to it."

Walking back to the main room, I can spot Emy running the ropes before she ducks a clothesline. Coming back and jumping to hit a front dropkick on Julia Roode. Causing both of them to fall on their backs. The ring shakes in response.

Squeezing through the crowd, I slap on the apron and shout out words of encouragement to Emily. She is back on her feet at the same time as Julia. In which they engage in an elbow tie-up. Pushing each other back into the ropes. Turning a bit as they jockey for an advantage, and it looks very realistic.

Julia pushes Emy off her. Following up with a stiff clothesline right after. A small, shrill buzzer goes off. Signaling the end to the pair's time in the ring. Roode offers her hand to my cousin. Who accepts it and is back up to her feet before she gives the other woman a quick hug, considering she was in the same training class as Emy and I, we've gotten to know her quite well.

"Good work you two. Realistic, and move transition was smoother than last time," Tyson Dux, the veteran who runs the school that trained most of us, and still mentors me. As we can use his facilities all we want, thanks to the tuition fee, so most of us are his former students. "Tegan, want to get into the ring?"

"Been looking forward to it all day," And the words are true, but it doesn't help my nerves. No one here will judge me or boo me. Even though I had been in over ten matches before I graduated and have wrestled in front of an actual live crowd. On top of the fact that I am here every day.

"Now," But before Tyson can continue, he is cut off from the same woman I met earlier.

"Um, sir, can I get in the ring with her? If she doesn't mind, that is," Jenna says.

Wearing that same sleeveless tank top but with matching tight spandex ring shorts. Black shoes with pink trim complete her outfit. Sheesh, like, she is very cute, and I can totally see myself crushing on her. Looking away from her for a second, I hope my blush isn't as noticeable as it feels.

But I look back at her with a smile, replying, "I have no issues at all. Should be fun."

"Works for me. Five minutes. Have at it," Tyson nods at me and moves to the side.

Jenna climbs into the ring and offers me her hand, and I give it a quick shake. Then we circle each other with quick movements. She grabs my wrist, but I break her grip and push her against the ropes. A quick Irish whip and I lift the small, light woman up and drive her down into a ring-shaking spinebuster slam. Trying to impress my ring partner with my strength. Which elicits a round of slaps on the apron and encouraging words.

Knowing she is going to go on the offensive. I go to pick her up and am not surprised when Jenna sweeps out my feet with her right arm. Grabbing my left foot, she sits on my back and positions me into a single leg Boston crab. Adding just enough torque to make it look realistic but not enough to really hurt. My flexibility allows me to be in such a position without hurting. However, she doesn't keep me in this position for long. With expert ease that one wouldn't expect from someone so young. She transitions to a crossface, but only uses it to lay several forearms to the back of my head.

"This is fun!" Jenna calls out after she gets off me and gives me a chance to stand. A grin on her face as she undoubtedly enjoys showing off after I just showed off as well.

Grinning I give her a high five that she offers before hitting a forearm across her chest. Following it up with an overhand slap down onto her chest. Jenna retorts with an equally powerful forearm and a shove to get me out of arms reach for a moment. Before taking a step in to hit a thumb right beside my eye, but I sell the eye poke. Allowing her to grab my shoulders, Jenna places her head under my jaw and falls to her knees. She pulls me down having my chin hit the top of her head for a moment. Yet, I sell it by falling backward and holding my jaw. Another round of slaps against the apron comes as that move is expertly executed.

Jenna hits a few stomps to my chest before bouncing off the near ropes to drop the tip of her elbow across my face. She ends up just missing, but how can one really tell. With my superior strength, I can push her off when she tries to mount me. Scrambling back to my feet, I duck under a punch and get behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist and clenching my wrist. I lift her again, arch my back, and slam her down onto her shoulders. Without letting go I get us both back standing and give her one more German suplex before the buzzer goes off.

"You were right. That was fun," I say, offering Jenna my hand.

She grins, moving some stray hair out from her eyes. Taking my hand, I pull her back to her feet.

"Yes, it really was."

We're giving applause as we exit the ring. Smiling, and I can feel the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks. I've never experienced this before and my natural stage fright returns. Emy comes up to us and compliments the two of us before realizing she doesn't even know the woman beside me.

"I'm Emily Storey," Emy introduces herself to Jenna, but realizing how mundane and normal her name is. My cousin is quick to correct herself. "Emy, please call me Emy. I'm Tegan's cousin."

"Jenna Grattan, it is a pleasure to meet up," The shorter woman says, as a very charming smile appears on her face. "Anyways that was loads of fun. We should do it again."

"Yeah definitely," I reply as we fist bump.

"See you two tomorrow at CWWF."

"Yeah of course. See ya later," Emy replies.

I can't help but check out this woman as she walks away.

Emy nudges me, causing an eyebrow to raise as I say, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Let's head back to your place. I'm starving," I say.

With a loud yawn that I fail to stifle. I find myself staring at my computer as I watch, analyze, an old Stardom match between Io Shirai and Momo Watanabe. For, easily, the thirtieth time as it is a great, underrated match between them. Then I notice my Facebook tab add a one. Spotting a friend request from the woman I met earlier today Jenna. I don't even think when I accept it. And, I'm not surprised that I get a message a minute or so later.

_Hey, dude, that was fun._

_Hell, yeah it was. Thanks for getting in the ring with me._

_Just wanted to say I thought you were cool when we met. So, wanted to look you up and say hey._

_Well, you are cool, too._

Looking to learn more about her I go through the young woman's page, and it tends to be the same bands, wrestlers, and even video games that I am into. As well as pictures of her and her family, who look adorable together. In New York City, in LA, at the Grand Canyon, so many family trips. A sigh escapes my lips as I realize the only pictures that I have on my Facebook is of myself and Emy hanging out and in our wrestling gear. After some time, I change tabs to go back to what I was watching on YouTube.

Near the end of the match, I get another message from Jenna.

_Anyways, can't wait for tomorrow. Hope I wasn't bothering you. Have a good night._

_No, you weren't bothering me at all. I think you're cool so could never. No worries. Have a good night, too._

Bringing my laptop over to the bed. I end up falling asleep watching another match. Something I tend to do most nights. My eyes are open before the sun breaks over the horizon. Putting on some sweat pants and a hoodie, I am out in the cold for my morning jog. Listening to some of my favorite bands of all time as I jog the several kilometers that is part of my routine.

Tegan and Sara's Time Running, my theme song and my favorite of their entire discography, is playing as I enter my house. Pulling out of the earbuds just in time to hear my mom.

"Hey, Tee, hungry?" She asks.

"Yeah, starving," I reply. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Egg whites, turkey bacon, rye toast?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, mum."

For the most part, she's been supportive of my career decision to become a professional wrestler. Especially considering several family members have done so in the past. I know she'd rather I do anything else, though. Still, as I get clean, I know there's nothing else in the world I want to do. Sighing as I run a hand over my face feeling a bit tired. I know she will want to talk about it again.

There's nothing wrong with a routine, in fact, I have plenty, but this is one that must end. I'm out of the shower and ready to go as the smell of the bacon fills the house. Causing my stomach to grumble. An old Bret Hart t-shirt and a pair of ripped, faded pants along with my Doc Marten's to complete the look. Before stuffing my wrestling gear and a change of clothes into my gym bag. Making sure I have all my essentials; phone, wallet, keys. Then I am down the stairs at a quick pace. Eager to satisfy my hunger, this pang, this need in my stomach. To the point, I doubt I will taste the food as I shovel it into my mouth.

"Emy picking you up?" My mother asks as I place my gym bag beside my chair and sit down.

She knows the answer, but it helps her start a conversation. So, I nod, "Yeah. She'll probably be here in half-an-hour or so."

My mother stands in front of me with a plate in her hand. A middle-aged woman that was easily a knockout back in the day. Someone who has done everything to give me a good life, and it shows on her face and the graying in her hair. Despite the nagging she gives me. I smile at her and say a small thank you for the meal. Then I dive into the food as she returns with a glass of pineapple juice to complete the meal. She chuckles, shaking her head before sitting across from me with a large mug of coffee.

"I'm not having this conversation again," I say between bites.

A deft nod of her head, she says, "I know, I know. Your mind is made up, and I acknowledge it isn't a passing phase. You've been into wrestling since your uncle Tommy took you to a show when you were four. Always been athletic as well. I've come to terms with this and the fact you could get really hurt."

"It is very rare for major injuries to happen, mom."

"And a career can leave a body in a bad state even without that."

I can't argue this point.

"Just don't want you to end up like uncle Freddie. Barely forty-five and in a wheelchair," My mom says, rubbing her forehead. As if she finally says what she has been wanting to say for a while.

Finishing my meal off with a chug of the rest of my juice.

"I love Freddie, but he used one of the most dangerous moves innovated. The diving headbutt. All those years of the impact on his neck. I don't do insanely dangerous moves like that," I reply, my phone vibrates, letting its presence known on the table. "Emy's waiting for me. I'm not saying I expect you to show up for my matches. Not like when I was freestyle wrestling. Still, this is my choice, my life. In a few months, I'd be graduated, I'd be eighteen, and can do this on a full-time schedule. Thank you for the concern, but I will be okay."

"I love you, my fiercely independent young woman," She replies, a smile on her face.

"I know. I love you, too."

Grabbing my jacket and my gym bag, I step outside to a morning full of snow. Falling even more so than it was when I went out jogging. An icy wind threatens to blow me over. Spying Emy's beat up truck. I make my way over towards it. A welcoming rush of heat hits me full on as I enter.

"Hey, Emy," I say, tossing my bag on the bench behind us.

"No classes for us today. Want to hit the gym and the ring early before lunch? Get quite a bit of extra ring time in before tonight," Emy says, running a hand through her hair.

"Sounds like a plan," I reply.

The day, and I'm thankful for it, goes by quick, and we arrive at the local Boys and Girls club where Canadian Women's Wrestling Federation run their shows out of. One of my favorite local promotions as they treat women's wrestling as a serious athletic competition. No showing of skin, though some wrestlers still do as sex appeal never hurts, you aren't getting pushed on looks. Talent, skill, willingness to do the job, and popularity is all that matters. Emy and I have been coming here to see the shows for years, and now here we are coming in as wrestlers.

Entering through the front door. We walk past a dozen people setting up the ring, placing folding chairs, setting up the barriers, and everything else. Even some wrestlers setting up their merch tables off to the side. The two of us don't quite have merchandise yet, but soon.

"Tegan, Emy!" Jenna spots us the moment we enter the locker room. "Isn't this awesome?"

Nodding with a big grin on my face, I reply, "Hell yeah."

"You rookies are so cute," The intimidating Jessika Havok quips, a smile on her face.

"Aren't they?" The platinum blonde Candice LeRae adds.

Jenna takes my hand, and I feel something electric? Maybe? I look over at Emy, who gives me a shrug, before I follow the smaller woman to where she has set up her locker. Placing my bag down, I begin to strip out of my street clothes. Not really feeling any shame about doing so as most of us are in some state of undress to get into our gear.

"Black and pink, eh? It looks good on you," I comment to Jenna. She is pulling up the tight wrestling shorts over her narrow hips, and I can't help but glance a split-second too long, so I look away.

Noticing Emy standing beside me getting her own red and white wrestling singlet over her tight black wrestling shorts.

"Well, yeah, I can be so girly when it comes to pink. Totally my favorite color," Jenna replies to me. "Plus, as Portia Perez, it fits in my head. I don't know why."

Pulling on my black spandex shorts with my name spelled on the back in red with a white outline. Following it with my matching wrestling top. Adjusting everything to make sure I am decent, and nothing is hanging out. I spot Emy removing her makeup kit, and she along with Jenna walk up to one of the many mirrors to apply their makeup. Standing beside damn near all the other wrestlers.

Personally, I only use mascara and eyeliner as I like what they do to my eyes, and without the need or desire to fight for space at the mirrors right now. I sit on the cold wooden bench. Pulling on my tall wrestling boots, I lace them tight. A smile crosses my face without conscious thought as I hear my cousin and Jenna laugh about something. It seems she is a friend of ours now. Our first friend in the business that wasn't involved in our training class. Though, not to say that people haven't been kind or helpful to us. These were older people. Much older in some cases. Wrapping my wrists in tape before I pull on black kneepads that are just above my boots. Looking up, I am checking out Jenna again without even thinking.

She is small but god she has so much muscular definition in a good way. From her legs, up her back, and to her shoulders and arms. Yet, somehow, she is still so soft-looking and feminine. A wave of guilt hits me like this should be a safe space from perverted eyes, and even if she is gay, which I don't know if she is, I shouldn't act like a lecherous fool. I lose myself in my thoughts, and when I wake a second later, I lock eyes with Jenna who is looking over her shoulder. Causing a huge blush to come up on my face. With a wink, she looks back at Emy who is helping her apply some makeup.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Nattie Neidhart calls out, causing the joking, the conversations to go silent. "Welcome and thank you for coming out tonight. Our schedule is as follows: Havok over Kira. Ariel over Emy. Kimber Bombs over Tegan Rain and Portia Perez. Intermission. Candice LeRae over Mickie Knuckles. Lufisto Over myself for the strap. Have fun out there, be safe, and get with me before leaving tonight."

"Fuck yeah," Emy says, walking over to talk with the wonderfully talented, highly respected Ariel about their match.

Meanwhile, Jenna is by my side and we high five, before our opponents for the evening walk up to us.

"I'm Tegan and this is my friend J-," I begin but can't finish my sentence.

"Portia Perez," Jenna says with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet both of you. Call me Kimber Lee, and this is Cherry," The blonde says. "So, let's talk about how the match is going to go."

The crowd is rather neutral to us as Jenna and I come down to the ring to my partner's choice of a theme song Joy Division's Love Will Tear Us Apart. Yet, we do the babyface thing. Slapping hands of the fans who just enjoy supporting the face. Entering the ring, Jenna climbs up a turnbuckle with both arms raised. While I lean against the ropes for a moment. Tugging up on my tights a bit to make sure my ass isn't showing. Trying my best to shove my nerves back down.

"Relax. Just pretend the crowd isn't here, and it is just us in the ring, okay?" Jenna somehow knew that I was anxious. Maybe I show it on my sleeve. Maybe, despite only knowing me for just over a day, she can see that in me. I don't know but it is reassuring.

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons begins before Cherry Bomb and Kimber Lee appear from between the curtain. Their arms raised above their heads. Their steps in time with the music for a moment. Before they turn around and show off their asses that spell Kimber Bombs on their wrestling shorts.

After their strutting, posing, and shit-talking they are in their corner of the ring. Jenna and I are across from then waiting for the match to begin. The announcer does his job, and the Kimber Bombs get jeers as Jenna climbs through the ropes to hang out on the apron.

"You got this," She says to me.

The bell ring, Kimber and I hook up into an elbow tie up. With me pushing her into a neutral corner. Hitting her with a hard forearm, following that up with a chop against Kimber's chest. And it raises a welt upon her pale chest. Hitting a thumb right beside my eye, has me playing it off as if she pokes me in the eye. The ref admonishes her while I stumble back a little. Kimber grabs me around my head, and we turn to force both of us onto our backs in a twisting neck breaker. Mounting me, she unloads several punches to my face, but I grab her right wrist. Roll her off me, and with a knee to the side of her face. I drive the other knee into her arm. Holding onto her wrist, I slam her arm down onto the canvas before standing back up.

The match goes better than any of us thought it would. With Jenna ending up taking the fall. Laying in the ring as I scramble back up to my feet just as the ref slaps the mat a third time. Which gets the crowd to boo and I roll under the bottom rope to enter the ring.

"You good?" I ask Jenna, the blaring music muffling my words to anyone but her.

She nods, replying, "I'd so be smiling right now if it wasn't for kayfabe."

"Let them celebrate. Come on. I need something to drink," I say.

We exit the ring, and I can feel my sore muscles ache with each step.

"That was so, so awesome. My first match, our first match working together. Thanks for doing the job with me," Jenna almost seems to bounce out of her skin before giving me a quick hug.

Not that I had a choice as it was booked that way, but to be honest we wrestle well together.

"It was fun. I mean, was it me, or did we have some actual chemistry out there?" I ask and mean it. Our tags were smooth and timed well. Our double team moves, both on the fly improvisation during the match, fluid as if we've been teaming for years.

"Here in CWWF you two are a tag team now, and I would advise you two to market yourselves as such," Nattie comes up to us with a large smile on her face. "Fantastic work out there, rookies." She hands both of us a wad of cash. "See you guys next week. A permanent spot on the roster. I promise you."

I can't complain about thirty-three dollars for the match tonight. Glancing over at Jenna she seems content with her pay. So, with a shrug, I stuff it between the waistband of my tights and myself.

"Thanks for the match Kimber Bombs! You two rock!" Jenna explodes a bit giving the two older women hugs. She is so full of excitement and energy. Making her even more adorable.

"It was an honor," I add, "Thank you. It was awesome."

"You two are the awesome ones out there," Cherry Bomb replies. "Like, the chemistry between you two was just, I don't know, palpable. Never have I seen, or wrestled, rookies with so much talent."

"Agreed, so much agreed, you two are going far," Kimber adds. She looks at Cherry before the two say goodbye and walk off.

Jenna smiles, nudging me a bit and I return the smile.

"We need to come up with a good team name and a signature move," I say, happy to be spending time with Jenna on a more long-term basis.

"And sync our outfits as well! Oh, lots to do."

"Dudes, that was a great match to send the fans to intermission. They will be talking about you," Emy comes up to us as we enter the locker room. "Let's get out of here and head to Tim Horton's. I am starving.

"I'm game," Jenna quips. "Just let me get out of my ring gear."

"A plate of poutine would hit the spot," I add.

We change and grab our bags before wishing the other ladies a good night and see you later. Heading off towards the back exit, Jenna stops us just at the door.

"I walked here tonight. Can I get a ride home after we eat, please? It isn't too far at all," Jenna asks as an almost uncharacteristic downcast attitude overcomes her. At least from what I've seen of her.

"Of course, dude," Emy replies with a wave of her hand. "You're cool. Besides, I got to drop Tegan's nondriving ass off too."

"I am working towards it," I defend myself.

"Thanks," Jenna says, her attitude back up to its previous level. Still, it makes me think for a moment.

At least that is until the back door is open, and we must walk all the way to the front parking lot through a heavy snow storm. Almost blizzard-like with its strong gusts of wind that kick up the snow causing it to nearly blind you. It isn't until we get to the truck that Emy and I remember that the back bench is full of bullshit collected over the two years my cousin has had it.

"I'll sit in the back since I'm the smallest," Jenna says.

"Shit, sorry," Emy replies as the two of us move everything to one side, and when Jenna is in the back and myself in the passenger seat, I pull it up as much as I can.

"You good back there?" I ask, looking at her over my shoulder.

I see her smiling even though it is obvious she is tired, replying, "I'm all good, captain."

Causing me to chuckle a little bit.

If it wasn't for the fact Emy and I have been through worse snow storms we might have just went home. This isn't too bad, though. Slow and steady and of course Tim Horton's is still open regardless of the weather. They'd still be open even if the end of the world comes.

After a greasy yet delicious meal, the three of us just sit around enjoying each other's company. Talking about our favorite wrestlers, matches, most impressive-looking moves. The whole time the incomparable Jenna Grattan sits right beside me. Insisted that we shall the same side of the booth. Which gave Emy a reason to eye me off and on the whole time.

"Dropkicking Kimber's knee and forcing her down to one knee," I begin between sips of lukewarm coffee. "Which it was apparent that she was surprised, and she just went with it. Then gave her one of the nicest, stiffest-looking DDTS I have ever seen. Jake The Snake would have been so proud. I think because she didn't have to bend down. It looked a whole lot more natural. Ya know, considering…"

"That I'm so short, right? Trust me, I understand. My trainer insisted I do it that way. It works and looks great," Jenna replies, glancing over at me for a moment, smiling a little.

I raise an eyebrow and she looks back toward Emy as if it was something normal. My cousin excuses herself for a moment, and it is just me and Jenna sitting beside one another. A content sigh escapes my throat, happy I am not feeling as sore as I was. In fact, I feel quite relaxed, if not tired as all hell.

"I've been meaning to say this since we first met the other day," Jenna begins, catching me off guard. "I think you are cute and very cool."

"I-I w-well thank you," I stutter like some socially awkward fool. Because that's what I am, yet I compose myself. "So are you. I have found it hard to keep my eyes off you. Even in the ring. Like, I hope the crowd didn't notice how often I almost broke kayfabe."

"Same here," She replies.

It is nice to feel that you aren't the only one that feels attraction. That it is a two-way street, and it sends my heart aflutter. That it is a mutual thing, but now a silence has fallen over us.

"In fact, kind of had a crush on you since we first met. I guess the reason I brought it all up was to see if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow."

"I would love to," I reply, smiling at her.

But before we can come up with the details Emy returns.

"Well, it is getting quite late and I am sure your mom will be hitting up your phone soon," She says looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Standing up and letting Jenna out of the booth the three of us place some money on the table before heading back outside. Thankful the snow has stopped.

Sitting in a comfortable silence until we drop off Jenna who wishes us a good night. Tells Emy thanks again and gives me a wink before walking off humming towards a one-story ranch-style house.

"She asked me out on a date," I say, grinning like a child with their favorite toy. "No one has ever asked me on a date before."

"Well, there was that one dude a couple of years ago."

"He was gross. That doesn't count. Besides Jenna is cool, cute, and talented. So not even close."

"I fucking knew something happened," Emy claps her hands together for a moment. "She's nice and fun to be around. Will it be tomorrow?"

I don't really know, but I reply, "I don't know yet. I'll send her a message when I get home. If she doesn't hit me up beforehand."

Emy punches my shoulder, "Good on you, dude."

Once home I take a quick shower and put my clothes in the washer down in the basement. So, I can toss it in the dryer before I pass out. Not wanting to wake my mother up, I tiptoe back to my room. Feeling comfortable in my safe space.

_Hey cutie. Hope you don't mind if I call you that._

I spot Jenna's message on my Facebook page. Which causes me to blush and smile.

_Tomorrow night. An early dinner at six and an ACWP show?_

Feeling giddy now that there is a plan, I type out.

_Sounds perfect. Where at?_

_Do you like Greek?_

_Love it._

_Meet you at Mamakas Taverna then._

We spend the rest of the night just chatting. This is the first time I've ever crushed on someone and liked them so quick. She is beyond awesome, and as I fall asleep, I look forward to the future more than ever. My best friend, my future career, and a cute, hot, beautiful, handsome woman now in my life. Still, can't get too far ahead of myself. It is just one date.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a great meal. Thanks a lot," I smile at Jenna as we stroll down one of Toronto's busy sidewalks as the lowering sun casts long shadows. Heading towards the show which starts in over an hour. Giving us plenty of time to just talk.

The way she is dressed reminds me of how handsome she really is. Burgundy Doc Martens with black slim cut trousers. A matching black button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And, I am not sure how she isn't cold. A choker with a tiny cross on the front. Her brown hair is pulled back into a small ponytail showing off her almost almond-shaped eyes with eyeliner and mascara. Just looking at her causes feelings to stir up inside of me.

Jenna reaches out with her hand and holds my own. Soft, strong, perfect within. Like they are meant to fit within one another.

"Thank you for being such great company," She says, smiling up at me. "Didn't mean to ramble so much about music and wrestling. I get nervous and sometimes I can't control myself."

Squeezing her hand, I give a soft chuckle, saying, "No, it was adorable. Plus, we mostly like the same music, and now I know that and wrestling? I can talk about that all day every day. Even if you like Michaels and I like Bret."

"They both were great wrestlers."

"Yeah, they were," I reply.

We go silent and just enjoy ourselves as we walk in the through the snow. Stealing glances at one another. My intuition says this will go beyond more than just a date or two.

"All Canadian Pro Wrestling is always a fun show," Jenna breaks the silence. Tugging on my hand a little as we get closer to the venue. "I wonder if they would use us. I mean, we can always ask the promoter after the show."

"Ya know, this show is going to be great, and they do have women's wrestling on occasion."

"Oh, I know."

"We can tell them that we'd wrestle men, too. Screw it. A booking is a booking, and we'll learn the more ring time we get."

"After the show, though," Jenna pulls me a bit closer as there is already a line outside the venue. "Until then, we're still on our date, right?"

"The date lasts until you get tired of me," I reply.

"Which will never happen."

"You are so cute," I say, giggling as a blush creeps up on her face.

"Not as much as you are," She replies, and I am sure to any onlookers we are sweet in a disgusting way, but I don't care.

They say lesbians fall for each other quicker than most, and it is a bit of a stereotype. Yet, maybe it is true? I just really like Jenna. A whole lot. She feels the same, and I don't feel any nerves about this. Maybe I should but I don't.

The show is a good one with the match of the night being Tyson Dux over Cody Deaner. I can't believe that Jenna got us front row seats, and we are on our feet most of the time. Just buying into the entire show like good little marks. Jenna is close, in fact, she presses her side against my own several times. I don't want this to end, ever. Yet, the fans begin to leave as the show wraps up. That's when I spot a man that just looks important.

"Excuse me, sir," I call out, walking up to the man with Jenna by my side. We're stopped behind the barrier, but I get his attention. "I'm Tegan Quin and this is Jen-Portia Perez. We're a tag team and was curious if you'd be interested in booking us."

"Why should I?" He replies.

I look at Jenna for a second as I am caught off guard with his bluntness.

"We're good and cheap," Jenna offers.

"You girls have no idea how many people say they are good and are willing to work for next to nothing," He says, waving us off with a dismissive gesture.

I panic and say, "The charity show you have in ten days. We'll work for you for free. If you like our work, then we can talk about something more long term."

Stopping and looking back at us he nods, saying, "Fine. You two will work the undercard against a couple of English workers I got coming in. Need someone to get their ring rust off a bit. I don't mind intergender matches, but I don't want to hear you two ask them to go easy on you."

"Yeah right," I reply.

"It's a deal," Jenna says, shaking the man's hand. "Let's go, Tee."

"Great show tonight, by the way," I say before leaving.

"Let's catch an Uber," Jenna suggests.

I sigh, knowing the date is coming to an end, but it was a great date. So, I can't complain, really.

"Thank you for a wonderful time," I say as we wait for the driver.

"It was my pleasure. I would love to do it again," She replies. Leaning in a bit, standing on her tiptoes.

I know an invitation when I see one, and I don't care who can see us. Leaning my head down, we share a soft kiss that seems to last forever. Her lips are gentle, the taste of mango, perhaps from the lip balm she put on after we ate. She isn't pushy at all, and we both move our hands to each other's sides. It is broken and I can't help but let out a whimper.

"That was an amazing kiss," I say in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, it was," She replies.

A car horn honks, breaking us from the far too short romantic moment.

"Jenna and Tegan?" The man within the car calls out.

The ride home is quiet with Jenna having the driver drop me off first, and we share another, quicker, kiss before I exit the car. Smiling to myself, I can't help it at all. My first two kisses with such a wonderful young woman along with a great meal, a good show, and a new booking as a tag team with Jenna. Once I am inside, I spot my mom watching TV. I give her a casual greeting before heading upstairs to change into my night clothes.

My phone vibrates over and over on its perch upon my desk, and I roll my eyes knowing that Emy is blowing me up. Curious as all hell about the date, no doubt. Picking it up I respond to each text. Telling her how great Jenna is and how the night went. Before I get a text from the woman I just left.

_Made it home safely and snuck back into my room. Like a ninja. Would you want to hang out tomorrow?_

_Of course. Meet you are the gym tomorrow and we can figure it out?_

_Get some exercise time. Get some ring time. Get some Tegan time. Sounds great to me._

Another smile crosses my face as I lie down on my bed. Before I send her a reply.

_Awesome, see you then._

My heart flutters a little at the idea of seeing her again. Am I being ridiculous? This is very fast but fuck it. Not questioning it now.

Now Jenna has become a permanent fixture to me and Emy's duo, I suppose turning us into a trio. A clique of sorts when we show up to shows together. My cousin doesn't seem to mind as they get on. While each day Jenna and I seem to get closer and closer. Working out together. Wrestling in the ring with another both in singles and team practice. Until the night before the ACPW charity show for the local children's hospital.

"She said it is cool if I had a friend hang out tonight. Usually, hell, it has only been Emily my whole life who would spend the night. So, I am sure she will have many questions for you," I inform Jenna as we walk up to my front door.

Before we enter, she takes a deep breath and nods. I give her a reassuring smile and we enter into my home.

"Tegan?" My mother walks out from the kitchen as a wonderful smell of roasted meat, vegetables, and some type of aromatic herb drifts to my nose.

"It smells delicious in here," Jenna comments.

"Thank you very much, young lady," My mum replies, and walks up to us. "I'm Sonia Rain."

"Jenna Grattan, it is a pleasure to meet you," She replies and shakes my mum's hand.

"Dinner still has some time to go before it is ready. Please make yourself at home. Perhaps show her your room?"

Leading Jenna upstairs to my room, I point out the bathroom before ushering her into my bedroom. My twin bed, my small desk, my walls covered in wrestler posters, band posters, Toronto Maple Leaf banner, and some Christmas lights arraigned around the walls. Kind of chaotic. Kind of me. The first time someone outside my family has seen my safe space.

"I dig it so much," Jenna remarks, sitting down on my bed. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. Had to get out of my parents' place for a night."

Sitting beside her, I reply, "Well, I remember some of the things you told me about them. I'm happy that my place can be a safe, um, place for you."

Jenna kisses my cheek, "You're so awesome. So, freaking awesome." Grabbing my hand and leaning on me for a moment.

Realizing we have some time to ourselves for a bit. I place a finger under her chin, staring into those beautiful dark brown eyes. It is insane how fast we've been going. We haven't officially called ourselves each other's girlfriends, but we are. Our lips touch with her parting first, and my hand moves to cradle the back of her head. While one of hers cups my cheek, and I feel an almost electric sensation from just the touch. It seems to center in my chest, causing my breath to catch in my throat during the moment. That is until I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Shit, mom!" I call out while Jenna and I separate as fast as possible.

"Hah, no, Tegan don't worry about it. Just know you two will have to keep the door open from now on."

"Mum, we are both almost eighteen. Plus, I mean…" I begin to mumble.

"Miss Rain, I'm sorry you saw that. We probably should have closed the door, maybe not, though. We are dating. Tegan is my girlfriend, and we weren't trying to hide it from you," Jenna looks over at me, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

I find myself let loose in an ocean of thoughts at the fact she said I was her girlfriend. Creeping upon my face is a smile and blush. Feeling like such a happy, joyful kid sitting on cloud nine. Screw that, cloud ten, or even twelve. Jenna is my girlfriend, and I think I am falling in love with her. Screw proper time frames, or when it is too early or too late to say something. It only matters that it feels natural.

"Earth to Tegan," My mum calls out.

Which has me back to my senses, "Huh? What?"

"Dinner is almost ready you two. Come down when you are ready, okay? I want to get to know you, Jenna."

"I'm an open book," My girlfriend flashes her charming smile.

Dinner is a breeze and a blast as my mom and Jenna get on like, I don't know, a whole lot better than expected. I did have nerves about this whole situation but for no reason. We even offer to do the dishes but my mum waves us off.

"Go upstairs and spend some time together," Is all she says to us.

Once we are back in my room, I ask, "Want to change into something more comfortable?"

Jenna nods, grabbing some evening clothes from her bag, she says, "I'll only be a moment."

In the time it takes for her to change in the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes. Pulling on an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I sit on my bed waiting for her to return. Once she does. I open my laptop where we decide to watch an old SHIMMER show. Setting it on my end table. We lay down together. Her arms wrapping around me.

Sometime during the show, my mum walks by on the way to her room. Not giving us a second looking, just wishing us a good night, in which we reply the same. Turning our attention back to the match between Cheerleader Melissa and Kana. I feel Jenna kissing the back of my neck. Forcing a soft breath out while goosebumps raise on my skin.

Moving to my back I pull her into a kiss, loving the fact she is above me as we enjoy such intimacy. Her hand moves to my stomach. Not protesting at all as I feel it move up just below my bra-covered breasts.

"You still have your bra on?" Jenna whispers.

Causing me to grin, "I didn't know what to do. I thought if I took it off it might not be…I don't know. I don't want to have it on now."

We kiss again as she moves her hand over my bra. Rubbing my breasts, causing a soft moan to escape my throat and into the kiss. My nipples harden and she pulls up my bra exposing my breasts to her. Leaning my head back as our kiss breaks. Her mouth finding each one of my pebble-sized, puffy nipples. I've never done this before. I can feel my arousal build between my thighs. Yet, not now. This is a great moment but I don't know if I am ready yet.

"Jenna this feels great, but, um…"

"Say no more," She plants a kiss on my nose before laying back beside me. Pulling my bra and t-shirt back down. I know she has had a girlfriend before, but this is my first time. In everything.

The show ends and I close my laptop only leaving a small ray of light. Thanks to the door being slightly ajar.

"You are my girlfriend, I care for you," Jenna whispers, kissing my earlobe for a moment. Causing a shiver to run up and down my spine. "I know we didn't make it official before I told your mum. I know it also has been very fast. I want to be yours."

My breath returns to normal, even if I can still feel Jenna making me feel so, well, great.

"Me too," I reply, taking one of her hands in both of mine and kissing it.

For the first time in my life, I have a girlfriend. Someone that cares and maybe even loves me outside of my family. Jenna holds me tight as I fall asleep. Happier than I have ever been.

The following day we are at the venue being the only women on the show. For a moment I can't help but think this was a bad idea. Yet, once we enter the locker room everyone is gracious and accepting of us. Some of the guys even set up a little side area for us two so we can change without being so self-conscious.

"Okay guys, and ladies," The promoter enters the locker room as I am just finishing up the touches on my eyeliner. "If you haven't met them, we have two new rookies to the roster. Tegan Quin and Portia Perez. Aiden Black and Paul Reynolds will be going over them on the undercard. As far as the rest of the card…" He gives the rest of the cards line up.

Shooting a look at Jenna and me before finally exiting. My girlfriend scoffs but I just shake my head at her. Getting up we talk with our opponents for the night. They honestly just want to show up, do their jobs, and head on home, which I can't help but find myself feeling a bit down about it. Just a straight up, no frills match with a predictable ending.

"Ugh," I groan. "This feels gross."

Jenna is leaning against the wall, both of us already in our wrestling attire. Of which we are syncing now with me sporting blacks, pinks, and blues on my tights. Ready for the show to start.

"It's a booking," She finally says.

"I know."

After several minutes of silence, Jenna and I lock eyes, and she says, "We'll show up our opponents. Make us look better despite losing."

"Wrestle circles around them, so to speak," I say, running a hand over my face. "But if it goes wrong then we might be ostracized for out showing people who have paid their dues."

"This isn't the seventies. What dues? We have the internet. We put on a great performance in losing we can impress another promoter. Hell, get another crowd looking at us on the YouTube stream. It's a win-win for us," Jenna's tone is strong, hard, harder than I've heard her before concerning wrestling.

"Let's do it then."

The bell is rung, and I find myself circling with Aiden. He offers an old school test of strength, which I know I can't win, just an excuse for him to overpower me and push me back into a neutral corner. Ducking under his chop. I grab the top ring rope allowing me to hit over a half dozen forearms to his chest. Grabbing the man by his hair, I pull him out of the corner. Turning my back to him and hooking a hand around the back of his head. He flips over and lands on his ass in a snapmare. Bouncing off the rope I dropkick the man center of his back. Standing up, I sprint across the ring and slide on my ass to hit a low clothesline which puts the man down on his back. Standing back up the crowd cheers me, despite the slide giving me an awful wedgie of which I fix by pulling the spandex shorts back down.

The match is longer than we planned, so we have to wrap it up. Paul has put me on the mat with an ugly, poorly transitioned DDT before making his way to the top turnbuckle. While Jenna and Aiden fight at ringside. The sound of someone hitting the metal barriers and the crowd gasping. Is signal enough to me that Jenna is doing some good work down there as we are the only ones not phoning it in. I watch Paul jump off the turnbuckle, and I prepare myself for him to land on me. Gratefully he catches most of his weight with his hands and knees. I still feel the wind driven out of me for a moment.

The ref counts to three causing the crowd to give a loud boo to the winners. Rolling my eyes, I exit the ring without the desire to sell the fact I just got beaten. Though, I do hurt a bit from the match. Jenna comes up to me and we fist bump before heading backstage.

"Consider your team hired, so to speak. This coming up Monday we'll be at the armory. Be there and you two will be paid. Those guys suck," The promoter says, patting us on the back. "You two got the talent and passion I am looking for. Thanks for working tonight. As a bonus take twenty a piece. I'm an asshole, but you guys deserve some form of compensation for dragging those deadweights to a watchable match. Naturally born ring generals."

"Thanks, boss. See you then," I reply, my mood boosts up to a huge high.

We change into our street clothes and leave the venue. Jenna needs to get home before her parents begin to ask questions. Emy is kind enough to pick us up, as we didn't think we'd have the money for a ride.

"You think he'd let me on the card?" Emy asks.

"Just come with us on Monday, dude," Jenna says from behind me.

"We'll just tell him you are a wrestler and our friend. That you share in our passion and talent. I am sure he'd be eager to find a spot for you," I add.

It is even easier than that as in two days' time the three of us walk into the back of the old armory where ACPW tends to hold their shows. The promoter smiles at first before frowning a bit as he walks up to us.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"Emily Storey, sir," But she seems to realize the mundane nature of her name again. "Um, Emy Storey. I'm a wrestler. Tegan's cousin. I trained with her."

"She was curious if you had a spot on your card needing filling," I say.

He stops for a moment lost in thought for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Okay," He begins, "The three of you will be the last match before intermission. Triangle ladder match to give the crowd a bang before they get out of their seats for food, beer, and merch. Go do it, but don't kill yourselves, alright? I'll see you three after the match."

The man leaves, and we stand there looking at one another for a moment. Neither one of us has been in a gimmick match before.

"You know, this is going to be fun," I say, letting a grin cross my face.

"It is going to hurt," Emy replies. "But it will let us not just have fun but show off."

"Come on. Let's find a place to talk away from here," Jenn says.

We follow her off to a side room of which we turn into a makeshift locker room for us. Minus a mirror, but we can just use Emy's in her makeup bag.

"I don't mind doing the job," Jenna says.

"Neither do I," I reply.

"Same," Emy finishes up.

This causes all three of us to sigh almost simultaneous. Looking over at Emy and then at Jenna.

"I'll take the win," Jenna shrugs. "No one else is stepping up."

Emy and I both agree and begin to change out of our street clothes and into our wrestling gear. Discussing various spots, especially a couple of big, dangerous ones that we want to do. Just going to go out there and beat the shit out of each other, and we can't help but laugh about it. The three of us have a screw loose, like everyone else in this business.

I'm the last one to come to ringside as Time Running plays over the speakers. The fans cheer as they remember Jenna and I's match with ACPW. Emy and my girlfriend stand in the ring on opposing sides while a ladder is leaning against a corner. With another set up at ringside. I take a few deep breaths.

"What are you scared?" Emy yells out.

The crowd laughs a bit.

I slide under the bottom rope and step up to my cousin.

"I'll show you scared," I say to her.

She pushes me, but the ref separates us before I can strike out at her. All in good fun but the crowd likes it. Plus, helps Emy set up as a heel since that seems to be where she is taking her character.

The announcer calls out our names before the ref is quick to signal for the bell. We look at each other for a moment. Turning towards Emy as she rushes me, and I am taken off my feet with a clothesline. Giving Jenna a moment to hit Emy with a double ax handle across her back. Rolling out of the ring, I grab my cousin's feet allowing Jenna to plant several stiff forearms and elbows across Emy's chest. Before my girlfriend sprints across the ring and returns to hit a shoulder to Emy's stomach.

I let go of my cousin's foot, but it is hard not to go into tag team mode with Jenna. Entering the ring, I hit a chop across Jenna's chest following it up by grabbing the back of her head and hitting a European uppercut. Grabbing my girlfriend by the hair, I drag her over to the ladder. Yet, she elbows me in the stomach. Both of us know Emy is going to run at us, and we dodge out of the way. Though she gets her hands up, my cousin slams her torso into the ladder. Falling backward, I feel a bit of concern inside. Jenna brings me back to the match when she grabs the back of my head, hooks her leg around mine, and slams me down face first onto the ladder. With just a slight window, I get my hands up, and I bet it looks fantastic. Selling the move, I end up on my cousin. With Jenna being the only one standing. She picks up the ladder and slams it down on top of me. It hits my back with a thud. Forcing a bit of a groan out of me. Rolling off Emy, I hold my back for a second under the bottom rope.

Jenna is stomping, kicking Emy before placing the ladder down in the middle of the ring. Pulling my cousin to her feet, my girlfriend sets up her reverse STO she calls School's Out, but Emy elbows out of it. Underhooking Jenna's head, she lifts the smaller woman up into a standing suplex. Before dropping her down onto the rigid ladder.

I'm back on my feet, standing on the apron. Pulling back the top rope I spring up to stand on the cable for a split-second. Jumping off, I land on Emy's shoulders in a hurricanrana position. Yet, she stops me from flipping her over, as planned, Emy turns, and since Jenna has rolled away, my cousin powerbombs me down onto the ladder.

"Oh fuck," I cry out in a soft moan to myself. Fighting a couple of tears that threaten at the corners of my eyes. Hoping no one hears me, or can see my face, but I know the crowd is cheering loudly with their attention on the action in the ring.

"That was awesome! That was awesome!" The fans chant over and over for a few moments.

Emy goes to pick me up, but I scramble, and with my background in freestyle wrestling. I transition in one smooth move behind her. Grabbing my arms around her waist. Turning both of us, I lift the woman into a German suplex right on the ladder. Causing the entire ring to shake. A part of me feels bad, but all three of us planned this out and loving this gimmick match. My back is stiffening up, yet I push through it. Going to pick up my girlfriend she punches me in the stomach. Harder than I expect, and she does it again. Sweeping me off my feet with her right arm.

Getting back up quick. Jenna is facing me, and with a wink that no one would notice. She runs toward the ropes, bounces off and jumps at me. Outstretching her body to hit me with a crossbody splash. I catch her. Only to see Emy run as fast as I've seen her. Bouncing off the ropes to hit a fierce dropkick to Jenna's back. Forcing the two of us down. My cousin begins to set up the ladder in the middle of the ring. We might not need to climb it to win the match, but we better use it to pop that crowd some more.

As my cousin has begun her ascent to the top, and I check mark this off in my mind as the first of three huge spots on the match. Climbing up opposite of Emy, she makes it to the top before I do. Punching me in the jaw. Harder than she would anyone else. I return a hard punch. Which has her reeling for a moment. Then she grabs my hair and slams me face first onto the top of the ladder. I don't even have a moment to get my hand up and prevent myself from, more than likely, breaking my nose. Concern crosses her face, but I just punch her again. In which I give a slight nod. Grabbing my hair again she climbs to the very top. I see her take a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment. Just a split-second before her eyes open again. Diving over me in a flip, Emy grabs me and I let go of the ladder. The ridiculous sunset flip powerbomb has me driven on my upper back and shoulders. Like a hammer, I'm nailed to the canvas.

The whole world blurs as I've never taken such a bump. I didn't even know what to expect. With the entirety of my back throbbing in pain. The ref kneels over me.

"You okay Tegan?"

"Yeah, ref. I'm good," I reply.

"Your nose is bleeding a little. Not too bad. I suggest ending the match soon."

Emy comes up to me and hooks my left leg, despite the pain, I kick out at a two count. Jenna hits my cousin with a forearm to the back of the head. Grabbing Emy by her singlet and tossing her through the ropes to try and pin me.

"I'm okay," I tell her as I kick out of the pin.

"Good," Is all she says before getting me back to my feet.

Grabbing me into a front face lock she spins me, and we land in a perfect spinning neckbreaker. Yet, she doesn't release my neck. She holds on to try and get me to submit to a neck crank. I tease like I am going to tap out, but I grab Jenna by the hair and hit her with a punch. Turning around in her loose grasp. I wrap my arms around my girlfriend's waist. Lifting her up from our sitting position into a spinebuster. It gives Jenna the opening she needs to guillotine choke me. Emy is back in the ring and rakes Jenna's eyes. Letting me slam my petite girlfriend onto the canvas.

Knowing we need to get the match to its conclusion and with two more big spots. I let her get the upper hand with forearms and punches. Mixing in with some surprisingly stiff kicks from my cousin. She follows it up with a picture-perfect spinning backhand, hitting me in the jaw. Knocking me down on my back with a bit of a thud. Emy sets the ladder up in the middle of the ring again and begins to climb it. Yet Jenna is right behind her and goes to hit a back suplex. Emy elbows my girlfriend several times and shows off how athletic she is. By taking hold of Jenna's arm and hooking her head. Flipping backward into one of the most violent reverse DDTs I've seen.

The crowd is hot right now. Hotter than fire as they chant over and over, "This is awesome!" In rhythmic timing with their clapping.

My cousin is the only one who hasn't been hit with a ridiculous high spot move. A part of me wants to go over to Jenna and see if she is okay. Yet, she'd be pissed if I broke kayfabe right now. So, instead, I play my part. Only a couple more steps left in this dance. Once Emy stands up, I rush behind her to hit a clothesline. Grabbing the back of her head. I climb the ladder with her, and about halfway up she begins to fight me. Slamming a clubbing down to the back of her head. I climb up to the top rung and pull Emy into a tiger suplex position. I stay there for a second listening to the crowd going silent in anticipation. Knowing I am going to go with her. I arch my back and drop her. I fall with her but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as the first fall I took.

Emy is writhing in pain, and the passing thought that the three of us are going to feel this for the next week invades my thoughts. Moving over to her to try and get the pin. Jenna grabs me and, with surprising strength, hits a Saito suplex. Where I roll away from them. She pins Emy and gets the three count, and the victory. The crowd cheers and applauds to the point that the entire armory feels like it is vibrating. People standing and clapping for us.

I consider myself tough and resilient. Must be to make it in this business for a good amount of time. Yet, as I sit backstage beside Emy and Jenna. Ice packs on various parts of our bodies, with several on my upper back alone. I can't help but question it. If only for a moment.

Still, I am happy to hear the praise from the other wrestlers as well as advice on how we can do it better in the future concerning pacing, match psychology, and timing.

"You three saved my fucking show!" The promoter bursts into the locker room. Causing the other workers to scatter. "Warriors! Gladiators! That's what I wanted to see. Here you three. Take this." We each are handed an envelope, but I don't investigate its contents. "Two weeks in Calgary. See you three then. I'll call you guys with specific venue location tomorrow."

"Oh God, I can barely fucking move. Every fiber of my being is in pain," Emy whines as we limp to her truck.

Jenna climbs onto the back seat, replying, "I just want a hot bath and some tiger balm massaged onto each and every inch of me."

I feel my muscles tightening up in pain, but it is easy to ignore as I am still riding the high from the adrenalin. And, I know the other women in the truck with me feel the same. Because we just talk the entire ride back to my place. Where Jenna once again is spending the night. Telling her parents that Jenna and I had a last-minute senior project to finish by tomorrow.

"Bye, Emy!" Jenna calls out.

"Yeah, text you later," I give my cousin a small wave.

We both give my mum a quick greeting as we climb the stairs so we can take hot showers one after the other. Then downstairs to enjoy a lovely homecooked dinner with my mum as we talk about the match tonight. She makes a point that all the bruises the two of us have liken us to hamburger meat. Which is true but she can see how happy and upbeat we are about it all. My mother doesn't give us a lecture about how bad it is for our bodies tonight.

"Close the door. She's got to be asleep," I half-whisper to Jenna as she enters my room. A small tub of balm in her grasp.

My girlfriend nods, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Do you want me to do you first?" I ask as she sits down beside me.

Jenna smirks at me, replying, "You have no idea."

Rolling my eyes knowing full well what she meant, and to be honest, I want that to one day. For us to cross that last intimate boundary.

"One day. Soon," I say as I blush at the thought of being with her in such a way. "But I am in so much pain right now."

"Me too," Jenna stands up before helping me to my feet.

We remove both of our clothes except for our bras and underwear. I admire her body for a moment. Before the sudden realization of seeing all the bruises covering her.

"On your stomach, babe," I order in a soothing tone.

It is easy to lose track of time while massaging the balm into each other's muscles. I know that I don't want to do another gimmick match like this if I can avoid it. Still, the high spots had the crowd amped up, but you can do that without the ladders. Just how deathmatches are used to cover workers with weak in-ring skills. I want to be great without the crutches. Jenna echoes the same to me, yet we still talk about the match. Analyze it to further help us along with our career. Once we are done, and our hands washed, we end up snuggling together. I can't help but love being held by her.

Sometime in the night, I am awakened by several kisses on the back of my head and neck.

"I love you, my Tegan," Jenna whispers to me. Maybe not even expecting me to be awake and acknowledge it.

Straddling that line between awake and asleep. It takes me a moment to fully process what she said.

"I love you, too, my Jenna," I reply.

This is what I want. This feels right. This is how I feel. How we both feel. Warmth overtakes me at this thought. Jenna holds me tighter as I fall back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It is great to hear the crowd stomping their feet. In time with Jenna slapping the ropes as Angie Skye and I trade forearms, punches, and slaps. All stiff, and each one getting the crowd behind me while I build up momentum. Angie goes for a clothesline, of which I duck under, and sprint to the ropes. Bouncing back, I spear Angie with my shoulder into her midsection. Mounting her, I proceed to unleash dozens of quick forearms to her chest as I let out a yell. Finding that intensity that both Jenna and I have gained the past couple of months. It has helped the crowd get behind us, as well as bookers and promoters.

Moving from the strikes, I grab Angie's arm and lock her into a cross armbar. Yet, her partner Roni Jonah, as planned, comes out to stomp me on the chest a couple of times. Jenna is already in the ring. Jumping just enough to hit a superkick right below Roni's jaw. She grabs my hand and pulls me to our corner. Before climbing back onto the apron and tagging me. Re-entering the ring. Jenna picks up Angie and my girlfriend places Angie's arm around her neck. Grabbing Angie's shoulders, and drops her down into a reverse STO. A three count later, I enter the ring to pull my girlfriend and tag team partner into a tight hug.

"Your new CWWF Tag Team Champions! Tegan Rain and Portia Perez – Team WAAAAAAVE!" The announces draws out our team name and I love it.

"Our first title!" I shout at Portia.

"Our first title!" She replies.

After we are handed the belts, we raise them over our heads for a moment. Ascending different corners as the crowd cheers our names.

"Tegan! Portia! Tegan! Portia!"

Emy is waiting for us backstage as she already had a match. A losing contest against Christina Von Eerie. We both hug her at the same time.

"You guys rock! Congrats, dudes," Emy says. "Great match again."

Nattie Neidhart comes over a large smile on her face and shakes our hands.

"You two have really earned those titles. Expect a long push with them. Your pay plus a bonus," She hands both of us an envelope.

We give Roni and Angie our thanks along with a couple of handshakes. Being reminded that we have to take some photos tomorrow with the titles for a local blogger, as well as an interview, we decide to leave. Since I've finally got a car, Emy decides to stay behind as she and another young wrestler, Sara Clements, have begun to get very close lately. So they can watch the show, leave together to go hang out. Despite Emy only saying they are friends. It is hard to believe. Jenna and I tend to come back to my room at my mum's so we can spend as much time as we can together. Which is nice considering all the bookings we've had lately. Life becomes hectic, almost like a blur. Jenna's parents have given upon on her since she came out, but what can you do? Useless parents anyways.

Sitting on my bed listening to Death Cab for Cutie, Jenna is behind me rubbing the tension out of my muscles with some nice balm. Letting out a soft groan as her strong hands work out the knots and kinks.

"That suplex onto the bare wooden floor almost had me crying," I say. "But now, babe, I feel almost perfect."

After Jenna leaves to wash her hands. She closes the door behind her. I am glad my mum is almost asleep when my girlfriend sits behind me again. Kissing the back of my neck. I lean my head to the side to give her easier access as she kisses up to just under my ear.

"I want you," She whispers.

We've yet to take that step, but I am tired of waiting for the so-called perfect moment. Jenna has been so sweet and so patient.

"I want you so much," I reply, my voice just barely above a breath.

Jenna moves a hand under my shirt to cup a breast. I turn my head to kiss her as she gropes me. Moaning softly, I am glad I am not wearing a bra. As she slightly pinches, pulls on, and turns my nipples.

"I'm so wet for you," I whisper.

Taking a hold of her hand I place it on my boxers-covered pussy. Where my wetness has begun to seep through the thin material.

"Take them off," Jenna orders.

Pulling my boxers off, I also remove my t-shirt. But in kind, I help Jenna remove her own shirt and cute, little Hello Kitty panties. Facing each other we kiss again as she presses her palm against my core. While I grip around her back with one hand and my other grabbing her tight ass.

Biting my bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly as she slips a finger into me. She takes control of the situation. Having me lean backward as she gets between my thighs. Small kisses on the sensitive flesh as Jenna works slow to my center. Once I feel her lips on my pussy, I cover my mouth with my hands and close my eyes.

My hips undulate up and down as Jenna licks my clit, slipping two fingers into my very wet slit. She's gentle at the beginning, but her pace becomes quicker, harder until I am having my first orgasm by her hand and mouth. Which is one of several as she doesn't stop.

"I c-can't cum anymore," I squeak out after some time.

Which causes her to stop and crawl up beside me. Kissing my lips, I can taste my own juices, and it adds to the intensity of the moment.

"Wow…wow," Is all I can say. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replies, snuggling up beside me.

We fall asleep beside each other in the nude. I'm still sticky from the previous night as I wake up before the sun has a chance to rise. I look over my naked girlfriend. Admiring every part of her. From her cute face with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Down to her small, pert breasts in which I place a kiss on both nipples. Causing Jenna to stir, and I suck on one, the first time I ever have. Yet, I know what to do. Gently nibbling on it before pulling back.

"Oh, yeah," Jenna sighs, waking up. "Touch me."

Moving my hand down her taut abs, through the small triangle of pubes Jenna has. Inserting my middle finger into her silky folds. I push it all the way in. Jenna covers her face with a pillow. So wet, hot, and the fact her walls tighten around the digit. Just makes everything so much better. Removing my finger, I put it in my mouth. The musky taste and scent cause my passion to raise even more.

Leaning down between her thighs, I give my girlfriend's pussy one long lick. Loving her thighs squeezing around my head. Yet, before I can do anything else there's a knocking on the door.

"Tegan, Jenna, breakfast. Get ready and meet me downstairs, please," My mum's voice comes from behind the door.

"Fuck," I say.

While Jenna gives off a disappointed groan. She says, "She had to come around right now."

"To be continued, my love," I sigh.

We get dressed and end up at the dining room table within a few minutes. My mum places down a plate in front of both of us. Toast, bacon, egg whites, and some fruit along with a glass of milk.

"Thanks, mum."

"Thanks, Miss Rain."

My mother sits down at the table after a moment and smiles at us, "You two are more than welcomed." After some silence, she says, "I heard you two last night."

At those words, I can feel all my blood rush to my face. While I look over at Jenna who has gone paler than her usual complexion.

"Well, mum, I-we just, um," I stutter and mumble.

"No, I'm not mad or anything. So, calm down Tegan. Either way, your Aunt Carolyn and I decided to get you two a present. Let's call it a reward for actually being able to make decent money as wrestlers at such a young age," My mum goes on.

Looking over at Jenna, who seems to have regained a bit of her pallor.

"She owns a trailer on the outskirts of town. A nice, safe neighborhood, and since you have your own car now. You will be fine. Last night I came to the conclusion we both need space. I love you, but we both need to be able to spread our wings, so to speak," My mum continues, smiling at us.

"Oh, that's freaking awesome," I say, dropping my fork. "Jenna and I actually talked about looking for an apartment."

"Well, no rent. Just pay utilities and taxes. We can go look at it after you two eat and clean up. Smell like sex," Mum smirks at us.

The place is small but big enough for Jenna and me, and her parents have no interest at all that she moves out. Since she came out as both a wrestler and gay. Her parents have been pushing her to leave. The unexpectedly long day of moving our stuff, buying furniture from thrift stores, and setting things up finally comes to an end. An unexpected thing making it seem like it takes so much longer than it does in reality.

"Emy!" I call out once she answers her phone. "Your mum got me and Jenna a place to live."

"I know, it was supposed to be a surprise, or I would have told you. I'm coming over with some beer, Chinese takeout, and we can hang out."

"Sounds great. See you soon," I reply.

Looking over at Jenna who is laying on our cheap couch. Grinning at me, "I heard Chinese takeout."

"Emy is on the way."

"Awesome sounds perfect for our first guest to be her," Jenna sits up just long enough for me to sit down and she can lay her head on my lap.

My phone beeps and I sigh. Grabbing my phone off from the coffee table to see I got an email from SHIMMER, specifically Allison Danger. Must have got my email address off our wrestling facebook page. Raising an eyebrow, I read it to myself. SHIMMER wants us to wrestle for their next set of tapings. Holy shit.

"What's that all about?" Jenna asks.

I give her my phone and say, "We are going to Illinois in two weeks."

"Holy shit, we got a few bookings before then plus some money saved up. We can get a couple of plane tickets. It doesn't say we will work all four shows."

"No, babe, but it says we will be there for each taping. So at least one match a day, I figure. Though, wouldn't it be cool to be on all four shows?" I run my fingers through Jenna's hair.

In no time a loud knocking comes from the front door, and I am up to let Emy in.

"Guess who is going to SHIMMER?" Emy calls out once she enters.

"You as well? Because Tegan and I just got an email from Allison Danger," Jenna says, standing up.

"Yeah, going to take my truck," Emy places the food down on the rickety dining table. "But, how about we just chip in on gas and driving time and take your car, Tee? Only, like, eight hours. Totally worth it."

"Yeah," I nod as I begin to go through the bags for the food. My stomach rumbling at the smell.

"Save us money on a plane ticket as well. Cool, lets munch and have some beer," Jenna comes up to us. A large smile on her face.

It's a warm late summer morning when we leave on the long road trip to Berwyn. A few jugs of water, a good deal of snacks, and lots of music. We make excellent time. Our first road trip for a booking and it is into the US. Thankfully, the three of us have our visas good to go. One of those things we got prepared for the moment we left wrestling school. Expecting to travel to make it in the business. After a change in drivers, we end up at the Berwyn Eagle's Club a half-an-hour before we were supposed to be there.

"Here we are," I say, parking the car, "We should be good on time."

"Let's go inside and meet everyone," Emy replies, excitement tinges the edge of her voice.

Taking a breath, I smile and nod. We grab our luggage containing several of our wrestling outfits. Especially as Jenna and I have gotten at least six matching outfits. We also brought a few we can use for singles matches. Just in case.

The Berwyn Eagle's Club is so nostalgic of venues from the sixties, seventies, and eighties when most wrestling shows were on a smaller scale. Two bars, both for patrons and wrestlers, and the locker room is huge. Where we know of everyone and know a couple of them. Everyone is so welcoming, for the most part.

"If it isn't the rookies taking Toronto by storm," Courtney Rush says to us. We've met her a few times but never really talked to her.

We shake everyone's hands and introduce ourselves to those who don't know us. Which is a lot of them, but everyone is gracious.

"Come on," Emy says as we find three open wooden lockers beside each other. So, we can get ready together.

Before we can even get ready, Allison Danger enters the locker room.

"Ladies, thank you all for coming today. As usual, we have two shows scheduled for today," She says, looking over at the three of us. "For those new here. The current bookings are posted on the wall here. If something needs to change one of the road agents or myself will find you. Be safe and have fun."

"I got Vanessa Kraven on the undercard," Emy says, "That's a big woman. Let me get in gear before I go talk to her. Then I am going to call Sara. Meant to call her earlier."

We ignore the whole thing where Sara is just supposed to be her friend.

"Holy shit," Jenna says.

"We're going over Toronto's Best Tag Team. On the main show at that," I look over at Jenna. "Let's get ready and then we can talk with Xandra and Courtney."

Instead of going to them, though, they come to us just after I have my tights on. Making sure everything is in place I look over at the diminutive Xandra Bale and give her a smile.

"Hey, any thoughts on the match, eh?" The blonde asks with her thick Canadian accent. Courtney Rush joins us for the discussion.

"Well, I got some ideas," Jenna quips.

It has been over an hour since we talked with our opponents, and the opening match of the main card finishes up. Jenna and I stand off to the side as we listen to Metric's Black Sheep play as the defeated Nikki Storm stomps through the double curtains. Smiling at us once she is out of sight of the fans.

"Good luck out there," She says, giving us a small wave.

Heidi Lovelace follows, and she gives us both large smiles and offers for high-fives. In which we respond in kind.

"Impressive out there, Miss Lovelace," I say.

"Heidi, please," She grins.

"You kick ass, Heidi," Jenna chuckles. "Gives us small girls hope."

The two share a laugh before Heidi makes her way back towards the locker room.

"Man, I really want some tattoos," I say.

Jenna looks at me, biting her bottom lip.

"I am just picturing you covered in tattoos and it is so fucking hot," My girlfriend steps over to my side, whispering in my ear. "But you are fucking hot regardless."

I blush just before we are told that it is time for us to head to the ring. Our official theme song Talking Head's Burning Down The House begins to play. We've been using it for a few months, and it fits. The crowd gives us a bit of a cheer, but they don't really know us aside from one or two fans who scream our names loudly.

Slapping hands, we make our way down to the ring. We're the faces, always are, and I know we can get the fans on our side during the match. Especially when Xandra and Courtney come down to the ring with loud boos and jeers.

"You rookies end here," Courtney shouts at us after their music stops playing.

Jenna insists on going first against Courtney and begins to play a little bit of keep away with the larger Rush. Hitting some punches, a dropkick, all the while she ducks under Courtney's strikes. Rolling out of the way. Just keeping out of reach as much as she can, but that ends soon once Courtney hits a big boot to Jenna's face. Forcing her down to her back.

I begin to slap the turnbuckle as Jenna slips out of a sharpshooter that Rush tries to apply. But by doing so she ends up in the wrong corner. Xandra hits a forearm to the back of her head. When I try to enter the ring to stop the double team. The ref stops me.

"Look at them, ref!" I shout as my girlfriend keeps getting double teamed.

Stepping back through the apron, I watch Xander and Rush tag. Letting the smaller wrestler have a go at Jenna. Irish whip on my girlfriend following it up with a high crossbody. Which only ends up with a one-and-a-half count. Xander pulls Jenna back up to her feet only to receive several hard knife edge chops to her chest. My girlfriend kicks Xander's knee and DDTs the woman to the canvas. Causing the crowd to cheer us.

I slap the turnbuckle in time with the crowd's clapping and stomping. Yet, Rush is in the ring to drag Jenna away from our corner. Entering the ring, I move past the ref and hit a forearm to Courtney's jaw. Following it up with a European uppercut, then a knee to her stomach. Allowing me to grab her into a front face lock. Twisting her into a neckbreaker. I drag Jenna into our shared corner. Climbing back onto the apron. We slap hands and I am officially back into the ring with Xandra Bale.

She hits me with a punch, but I no-sell it considering I am a bit bigger than Xandra is. I return the punch, hitting a slap down onto her chest. I duck under a clothesline. Grabbing the petite, small woman around her waist and hitting a German suplex. Keeping my waist lock intact. I pull her back to her feet before hitting her with another and then another. The crowd is loud, cheering us on as I dominate the smaller woman.

Courtney is back in the ring, but I sidestep her shoulder tackle. Underhooking her arms from behind, it requires quite a bit more strength to suplex Rush down to the mat. Standing back up I let out a shout and slap my chest several times.

Waving Jenna into the ring, I set up Xandra in a Saito suplex. Allowing my girlfriend to superkick her before I slam her backward. Jenna pushes Rush out of the ring and occupies her at ringside. As I get the easy three count on my opponent.

A decent, short, and sweet match to get us introduced to the SHIMMER fans. Jenna comes up to me and we share a quick hug in the ring before having our arms raised in triumph.

"Good work out there," Allison Danger comes up to us. "Watch the show. Eat something – we got hot dogs and pizza as well as some other things. Relax a little. You will be on tonight's card as well."

"Thanks, boss," I reply, shaking her hand.

"You'll get your payment after the second card. I've learned that keeps people from leaving," she says.

Jenna waves her hand dismissively, she says, "We wouldn't leave but no worries. See you later."

My stomach grumbles and I look over at Jenna, "I want a hot dog or two."

She nods, "Let's get some food and find Emy."

Grabbing some hot dogs, yes, I get two of them and a slice of pizza. While Jenna just gets one slice and a small bag of chips. Emy is in the locker room watching the show on the CCTV with an empty paper plate beside her.

"I am definitely going to have to hit the gym tomorrow morning," I say, sitting down.

Stuffing half a hot dog in my mouth causes Jenna to laugh at me a bit.

"You two had a good match out there," Emy says after the laughter dies down. "Sara told me to tell you guys good luck. So, good luck with the rest of the weekend."

"Thanks," I reply. "Tell your girlfriend thanks for us."

Emy's face turns a beet red, she says, "I like her but we are just friends. She doesn't even know she is gay or bi or something."

I roll my eyes but I drop the subject.

"Makes me wonder what our next booking will be," Jenna says between bites of her veggie pizza.

Emy shrugs, and leans back a bit, "Kraven was a fun match. She's surprisingly gentle in the ring despite her size."

"Which is odd. Her attacks seem stiff," I say.

Women come and go in the locker room, while the three of us just relax. Chilling as we watch the show. Neither one of us has anything to do until the next card. Not even changing into other wrestling gear. No need to get another set dirty tonight. Though, Emy and Jenna touch up a bit of their makeup.

In due time the card for the second show is taped to the wall. The three of us get up, and we are just left speechless.

"Emy loses to Lufisto on the main card," I say.

"Which will be fun and awesome," My cousin replies.

"Team Wave draws with Team Slap Happy for the Shimmer Tag Titles," Jenna's voice trails off.

"Hey, guys!" Evie's kiwi accent breaks us from our astonishment. Heidi Lovelace stands beside her.

"Hey, dudes," Emy says, "I'm going to talk with Lufisto. Later."

"So, we kind of like to call our matches in the ring," Heidi says, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, makes everything feel more natural," Evie adds.

"Sweet, we can definitely go with that," I say, nodding.

It isn't too much longer before Jenna and I stand in the ring as Team Slap Happy comes out with their tag team titles. Heidi wearing her belt around her waist while Evie wears hers around her neck. They enter the ring, and we just move out of their way as they pose and posture.

The announcer does his job getting cheers for both teams, but Team Slap Happy gets the louder set. After that is all done, it is Evie and me in the ring. I offer a hand to her, of which she shakes.

"Good sportsmanship!" A fan yells out.

Then backing away, we circle, and I dodge back out of the way of a leg kick. Yet, I can't dodge out of the way of the second and third kicks. She spins to hit a kick to my midsection. Forcing me to double over. Where she backs up and kicks me in the chest. I fall back onto the canvas. Noting that her kicks really didn't hurt but made a great sound. Team Kick indeed. On my hands and knees. Evie turns, pulls back her leg and kicks me across my back. Rolling to my back in an effort to get up.

Sitting up, Evie runs past me to the rope and hits a kick to my back. Selling it by falling backward again. She's down beside me but I counter her attempted sleeper hold. Outwrestling her and grabbing a leg. Allowing me to pull back into a single leg Boston crab. Yet, she wiggles towards the bottom rope and wraps her arms around it.

Standing up I stomp on her several times before stepping back at the insistence of the ref.

"Alright, alright!" I call out to him.

With time, I step over to Jenna and give her a tag. She sprints toward Evie and gives a sliding dropkick to knock the New Zealander down ringside. Heidi enters the ring and runs, jumps, and hits a flying forearm to my chest. Knocking me back but not causing me to lose my footing. The tiny woman runs back at me, but I catch her. Before throwing her in a belly to belly suplex.

The match is long, intense, and the crowd has gotten behind both of us. Which surprises me as I thought they would be firmly behind Team Slap Happy. Leaning in the corner, I catch my breath as I wait for Evie to come hit the pretty epic-looking Yakuza Kick in the corner. As she runs, I see her right knee buckle and the woman falls to the canvas. The woman is grabbing her leg, rolling around in pain. Looking at Heidi and Jenna fighting at ringside. I look over at the ref, who is checking on Evie. The ref crosses his arms in an X over his head towards the backstage.

"Pin her," The man orders.

"What?" I reply.

"Do it."

Dragging Evie from under the ropes. I don't hook her leg for risk of hurting her more. Just pressing down on her chest and get the three count. Causing Burning Down The House to begin playing surprising both Heidi and Jenna. The ref calls for help from backstage while he quickly hands off the title belts to me.

Not knowing what to do, I exit the ring and hand off one of the belts to Jenna. The crowd is in shock knowing something is amiss. Heidi is in the ring checking in on our partner. Looking over at the two of us for a moment. Before talking with Evie.

"Come on. We won't help anything out here," Jenna wakes me back up to my senses.

Once backstage we spot Allison Danger who is talking to some medical staff. She gestures for us to follow her. Heidi Lovelace comes backstage with Evie leaning on the ref. She obviously can't put any weight on it.

"I'm sorry. I just did as the ref said," I say as soon as we are alone.

"Well, it wouldn't look good to suddenly strip you two of the titles, or do some bullshit vacating of the titles," Allison's tone is stern as a look crosses her face. "You two are officially the SHIMMER Tag Team champions. You'll hold it through at least the two shows tomorrow. You guys have been very impressive today. Just keep showing me how good you two are, and you guys will have a decent run with the title, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jenna replies. "We will not let you down."

Allison sighs, "I am sure you won't. Here's your pay. Show up early tomorrow so we can get some photos of you two with the titles."

We enter the locker room a bit downcast. Wishing we won the titles legit, but still, we are SHIMMER tag champions. Emy, Jenna, and I change into street clothes and we put the belts in with our luggage.

"Let's just get to the motel. We're sharing a room. Two beds. Tegan and I will get a bed and you can have your own Emy," Jenna informs. "Confirming the room right now. So, we can just get our keys and head in."

Lying on the bed in my evening clothes, listening to the shower run as Jenna takes her turn. Emy is on her phone texting, someone.

"Evie completely severed her ACL," My cousin says. "She's in the hospital, but thankfully doesn't blame anyone for the accident. Just a freak thing."

"Yeah, well, maybe something I did weakened it or something. I don't fucking know. Cinched the Boston Crab or leglock too tight," I reply after several moments. "But, glad there's no hard feelings."

"No hard feelings from anyone at all."

Couldn't the ref just have ended the match under the stoppage rule? I mean, it is an old rule but still there. Regardless, Team Wave is now SHIMMER Tag Team champions along with our CWWF titles. I always hoped for the titles, just not in this way. Allison essentially told us we need to earn it by our performance tomorrow.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Emy says, exiting the room without another word.

"Still worrying about this?" Jenna asks, sitting on the bed beside me. "Not your fault. Shit happens, my love. You weren't directly involved in how she got hurt."

"I know. Just wish it would have gone differently."

Jenna sighs and lays down beside me. "Well let's just focus on proving we deserve the straps tomorrow. Cuddle me?"

"Always," I reply, moving right beside her and wrapping my arms around her. Kissing the back of her head, I say, "Regardless, we are double champions now. And, I have you."

The next morning the three of us get up early and hit the gym. I spend most of my time on the weights. Always trying to get stronger and stronger. While Jenna and Emy spend a good deal of time building up stamina on the treadmills. Not that I don't run either. We shower, eat breakfast, clean up the room to avoid any charges, and Jenna and I leave for the venue to meet Allison for a photoshoot with the titles. Taking our luggage with us in the car.

"Just look tough, but not cocky. Yeah. Put the belt on Portia. That looks good. Hold that position," The cameraman says.

I've stopped in the position of putting the belt on my girlfriend, which is honestly pretty damn cool. It feels a bit better to have the titles now.

"Okay, that should be enough ladies," Allison says, ushering us away from the photographer.

By this point, other wrestlers have begun to arrive. Even Emy is here by our side.

"Double champions. Team Wave," My cousin calls out.

I still feel a bit broody about this, but we are double champions. So, it doesn't matter how it came to be. Just the fact it is what it is. With Emy and Jenna at least, I feel less of an outsider in the locker room.

"Kimber Bombs!" Jenna calls out once we read the booking sheet.

A team we've wrestled against quite a bit in Canada, and seeing we go over them on the first card of the day. It is a bit reassuring to have familiar faces to wrestle against.

"Hey, guys," Kimber says shaking our hands.

"Heard about what happened to Evie. That sucks, but hey, it benefits you two right now," Cherry gives a half-smile. "Just got to take it as it is."

"Anyways, we were supposed to be in that match yesterday. Had some bad weather coming from Pittsburgh, though," Kimber adds.

For what is probably the tenth time. Jenna and I face the Kimber Bombs in the ring. The crowd behind me as I have Kimber Lee in a triangle choke hold, who is struggling to reach out for the rope. Which she ultimately is successful in grabbing onto.

Getting back up to my feet, I slap Jenna's hand and run to knock Cherry Bomb down to ringside. Where I climb down after her. Stomping on her back a few times. Grabbing the woman by her hair. She chops and then pushes me back against the barrier. Before Cherry yells and shoulder rams me into the metal railing.

"Tegan you rock!" I hear a fan shout, a Canadian accent noticeable.

Cherry hits a chop across my chest following it up with several punches to my jaw. I push her away and spear her into the side of the ring. Holding onto the curvy woman, I place her arm over my head. Hitting her with a Northern Lights suplex onto the mat.

Sitting on the mat for a moment, I run a hand through my hair to get it out of my face. The crowd cheers and I know the end is coming. Getting back to my feet I climb into the ring and grab Kimber Lee into a Saito suplex position. Jenna superkicks her before I drop the woman down backward in a hard slam. Rolling out of the ring. I hear the ref slap the mat three times before the crowd explodes into a chorus of cheers.

Sliding back into the ring, Jenna and I hug on our knees. Standing up, we are given the titles back where we hold them over our heads in celebration. Heading to the back, I let out a bit of a sigh as I rub my forehead. Feeling a headache coming on. I say a few pleasantries to a couple of the workers. Before making my way over to grab a slice of pizza.

"You okay?" Jenna asks.

I nod, saying, "Yeah. Just have a headache coming up. So, figure some food will do me well."

Our second match of the day is against Tessa Blanchard and Vanessa Kraven. It is a solid match and our opponents have great chemistry with one another. Smooth in the ring together like Jenna and myself. Back and forth until towards the end where Kraven begins to dominate my smaller girlfriend. That is until Jenna lays several dropkicks to finally get the bigger woman down. She runs over and slaps my hand. I springboard to the top rope, turn in one smooth move, and flip backward to hit a moonsault across the bigger woman's chest.

Sprinting towards Tessa I hit her with a clothesline. A lot harder than I meant to but she goes down as if hit by a freight train. I wait for Kraven to pull herself up to her feet. Then get behind her to hook her into a Saito suplex position. Jenna hits the superkick and with all my strength, and my opponent's help, I lift up Kraven and drop her down.

"On to the turnbuckle," I shout out to Jenna so we can debut our second double team spot.

Once we are on opposing turnbuckles, we jump off together where I hit a moonsault across Kraven's body while Jenna hits a flying leg drop. Jenna runs off to intercept Tessa as I get the three count on Kraven and a loud cheer from the fans. Running a hand through my hair. My girlfriend is down by my side giving me a hug for a moment before she takes both of our titles.

Four matches in four shows in two days. I would call it very successful. We are ingratiated into the locker room but have to decline the after taping party SHIMMER throws after each weekend of shows. As we got an eight-hour drive back home that needs to be done tonight.

"I need some coffee," I say after several hours of driving.

"Yeah, me too," Jenna replies.

Emy's snores loudly in the back.

"And, time to wake her up to take her shift driving," I let out a little whine. Tired of this trip, far too tired.

Jenna's leaning against the car as she fills the tank, while I exit the gas station with three hot coffees. Ready for the final leg of the road trip. It was successful, for that isn't in doubt. Just this was our longest commute for a booking. It has definitely taken its toll on us.

It is very late by the time Jenna and I are at our trailer. Having dropped off Emy, we drag our bags inside and lock the door behind us. Placing them in front of the couch I begin to strip out of my clothes with no intention on doing anything other than just falling onto the bed. Hold my woman tight. Then fall asleep.

"Hah, babe, come look at this," Jenna says from her perch on the stool near the bar that separates the kitchen and living area.

Placing Jenna's breakfast beside the laptop I come around and look at the screen.

"Tegan and Jenna stood above the rest of the locker room over the course of the four tapings," I say as I read aloud. "Their in-ring performances were worth the price of admission alone. They currently wrestle for CWWF, ACPW, SHIMMER, and…"

"And it goes on about us. How he found YouTube videos from us and how great we are. There are dozens of other blogs going on about us as well. I just didn't expect it," Jenna takes a bite of her eggs.

"Me neither."

My phone begins to ring, and not knowing the number. I answer, "Hello?"

"Is this Tegan Rain?" A highly-accented Japanese voice asks.

"Yes," I reply simply.

"I represent Stardom in Japan, and we want Team Wave on our coming up tour next month."

"Holy shit," I say to myself.

"What?" My girlfriend calls out.

Japan is where everyone wants to wrestle. A great place to hone one's in-ring skills. Now Team Wave will be on the way to the Land of the Rising Sun.


End file.
